A new me
by whitney5678
Summary: She's new and gourgouse. She is alone or the school year. Then she goes to a new school. There' s a golden trio who the girls love. Will she make friends or enemies. Motor cycles, guys, girls, fun what else can she do but let lose. AU hermiondraco, harry
1. Default Chapter

Hello this is my second HP fic and you all know know my couples.

Now on with it.

Summary: Takes place in high school. It's an Alternative universe. There is a different golden trio this time and when a new girl shows up she doesn't get the welcome she expected.

RINGGGGGGGG

'SLAM'

That was the sound of me hitting my alarm clock off. I was getting ready to go to a new Boarding school. Again. My parents had been transfer to a different part of London due to higher pay. My parents work as Real-estate agents. I was sorry to move but ready for a change.

I was going into my 11 the year ( 11th grade). I had asked my parents if I could change my look they said that was fine. So I went to the salon the last Saturday and had a total change. My hair that was once brown and frizzy, I died black and had it permanently straightened. It was down to my waist and had red streaks My not so perfect eye brows, I had plucked.

My frumpy clothes I had changed to hip and to fit me. I am a size zero and I am 5'9''.I am 17. I also had other stuff done that my parents don't know about. Such as getting my belly button and right ear pierced.

It hurt but it was worth it. I have a red stud to match my red streaks. I also got a tattoo. It is a silvery blue dragon. I also had a manicure and pedicure done. My nails are clear. I also got dark blue contacts. My parents weren't too thrilled with the change but they let me keep it.

I stepped out of bed and then went to my closet. I selected a red tank top and leather jacket. The top went to right above my belly button so my stud could be seen. I then selected a pair of black cargo pants. I also grabbed black boots. I quickly dressed and the brushed my hair.

I grabbed my back pack and walked down the stairs. I was greeted by my mother and father making coffee and what not. I grabbed an orange and money from my jar of allowance.

"Bye I'm off to school."

"Remember honey we won't be back until January." my mum said.

"Be good honey." my father said

"I will." I went and kissed both of them goodbye.

I then walked out the door and got on my motor cycle. The motor cycle was a gift from my Aunt Jody. It was a metallic red. The helmut was black. I placed my back pack under the seat and then I was off. The ride to school was a rowdy one.

"Hey baby wanna ride." I looked to the side of me and saw a guy with black hair and blue eyes.

"No I already have mine." I said as I flicked him off and sped away. I stopped at the next light and heard another motor cycle pull up next to me. Three in fact. The one closest to me was a metallic black. The rider I could tell was male. He had a black helmut on so I did not see his face.

The one next to him was on a dark metallic blue motorcycle. The rider was also male. He also had on a dark blue helmut. The last motor cycle was a dark metallic green. The rider had on a Green helmut to match.

I saw that they were looking at me. i could tell by the way they were looking at me, that they had not seen a woman on a motor cycle before. I looked ahead after that. I got ready to go again as I watched the light turn yellow and then red.

5,4,3,2,1 and I was off. Before the unidentified boy could ask me any thing I was a head of them. I reached the school within 5 minutes. If I were in the car I would have gotten there 10 minutes later. I parked my motor cycle and stepped off the bike.

As I was taking my helmut off I heard the sound of motor cycles coming. I was not surprised, when I saw that it was, the three that I had seen up by the lights. I continued with what I was doing. Which was taking off my helmut and then my jacket. I then stepped on the left side of my bike so I was able to get my back pack.

Just as I was closing my seat down the silver motor cycle pulled up and parked. The guy got off and placed his helmut on his seat. I did the same. The guy who owned the silver bike was very good looking. Okay he was hot.

He looked at me and smirked. He then placed his leather jacket on. I looked at what he was wearing. Black jeans with a black t-shirt. 'Hmm he's in good shape too.' He was about 6 foot and 17 also I guessed. I noticed that he was also looking me over. He had one of his ears pierced with a small silver ring.

I saw his eyes look me over. He started from my legs, to my hips, my pierced stomach, my b36 chest, and then my face. He smirked when he saw my piercing. I also saw his gaze linger on my chest a little too long for my liking. When he looked at my hair he smirked again as he saw my upper right ear pierced. i also had put a red rhinestone cross on.

The other bikers were looking at me also. The rider of the blue bike had Red hair and blue eyes. He was okay to look at. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He was also 17 and 6 feet. He did not have any piercing also looking at me.

The last rider the one that was on the green bike had black hair and emerald green eyes. He was the same height as the others. He was wearing a pair of jeans also with a gray t-shirt. He was also looking at me.

He was also good looking but not as great as the blonde.

"Take a picture it last longer." I said as i turned and began to walk away.

I heard a whistle as I walked away. I turned around to see the blonde smirking once again. I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk away. I heard foot steps behind me. 'God just go away.'

"So you new here?" one of the guys asked me. I looked next to me and saw it was the blond.

" What if I am?" I replied in an irritated tone

" Well my mates and I make it our business to know who's new." he replied with a cocky grin.

" And I care because?" I said as I stopped to look at him.

"I can make all of your dreams come true." he said rubbing my arm.

I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." I said in a gruff voice

"But you want me to." he said with a cocky grin again

"Hell no." I said as I began to walk away again.

"You know you do, don't deny it." I heard his mates laugh.

'Guys always have to have the last word.' I then continued my way into the building. I was not surprised when I got whistles again. 'Firkin Hell.' I felt a hand grab my behind. I spun around and slap the guy right on the face.

The guy was quite good looking once again. He had black hair and light blue eyes. He was also six foot. I was not surprised when he had a huge grin on his face even though I had just slapped him.

" He sexy how's it going?" he asked with a smirk

"It was fine until you came along." I replied with a glare.

"You know you want me to do that again." he said smirking

" God what is it with the guys at this school? First the blond now you." I said in anger.

"Oh you met my mate, Draco, then did ya?" he said

"Yeah I met him. Now fuck off." I said as I turned down the crowded hallway and chose an empty locker. I just threw my bag in there and saw a schedule in my locker door. I grabbed it and saw the first class: 8 am AP History. 'Off to history.'

I reached the door with fifteen minutes to spare before class. I took a breath and walked in. The sound I heard was that of girls giggling and guys whistling. What I saw was girls huddled in a corner of the room laughing. The guys were looking at me as I strode into the room and sat down.

I slouched in my chair and closed my eyes. I was still aware of my surroundings. 'I wonder how this day will be?' 'So far it hasn't been too great. I was sweet talked by some extremely hot guy. I was also groped by one of his mates.' 'I wonder how the teachers are?' 'I won-'

I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand rubbing my arm again. 'That could be only one guy.' I then looked to the left of me. 'God damit.' It was none other than Mr. I'm all that and a bag of shit.'

He had another huge smirk on his face. 'I think I'll just have to change that.' I looked at him and smiled. His smirk widened. I leaned over and placed my hand on his face.

His smirk widened more till it was a grin. I swung my hand back and before he was even able to cover his face.

SLAP!

"Oww you bitch." he howled in pain.

I smiled in triumph. I then started to laugh, as I saw the red hand print on his face. He glared at me. I then glared at him. One of his mates came over Then a huge group of girls.

"Oh my god Draco are you okay?" some bimbo was asking him.

"Why the hell did you slap my mate you bitch!" the red head yelled at me.

I stood up angrily out of my chair. "That's the second time I've been called bitch. The reason why I slapped your" Mate" was because he was stroking my arm again. I think he would have got the message, if I slapped his arm away once, but no he had to try his fucking luck again." I was now drawing attention to myself but I did not care.

" I don't care if you have a name my friend just gave you one, Bitch. So that's the name you'll have." he said angrily.

'Some people just don't get it.'

"Are you ignoring me?" he asked

"And what if I am?" I said crossing my arms.

"Your ignoring the wrong person then." he said

"Like I care." I then turned and began to walk away.

I was painfully turned around as the guys gripped my arm.

"You should care." he yelled once again.

I glared at him.

"Oh I'm so scared."

My fist flew back and before my hand could connect with his eye I felt a strong grip on it. I tried to pull my arm away but I could not. I looked to the right of me and saw Draco. 'God damn him.'

"Let go of my arm." I glared at him while I said this.

"If I don't?" he asked smirking.

"Is that suppose to make me giggle and swoon? Because if it is it's not working." he scowled when I said that.

"Fine but I'll still get you one way or another." he then let go of my arm and walked away from me. His giggling fan club behind him. I once again resumed my seat. The teacher then walked in the class room.

"Hello students."

There were a few replies.

"We have a new student this year. Would you introduce yourself, please." I stood up

"In the front of the room please." 'What ever.' I then was in front of the class.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm 17 and I just moved here." that said I sat down.

"Thank you Ms. Granger." after that class began. I of course sat there bored stiff. Since I knew all of the info. God will this class ever end?'

I looked at the clock it had been forty five minutes and we would be getting out in five. I sighed in relief. 'Five minutes never killed anyone. Of course it might kill me. I can still feel his gaze on my back.' Draco had been watching me the whole entire time.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of class. I quickly collected my books and then went to my locker. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had home economics. I quickly walked to that class. It promptly began as soon as I had my apron on.

"Welcome back class and welcome to those who are new. I believe there is only one student. Ms. Grangers." As that was said I saw a couple of people that I had not noticed before. I saw some girls sneering at me. The male population were leering at my body. 'All men are the same.' I sighed.

"Today class we will be making pasta." the teacher said.

"Wow that's soooo hard." I muttered.

"Did you say something Ms. Granger?" The teacher asked looking at me.

"No nothing at all." I replied

"Well I heard something." the teacher said.

"I'm sorry if I offended you" I said sarcastically

I huffed and leaned against the counter. 'God these teachers here are weird.' I saw that a certain someone was snickering with his mates. I glared at him. He smirked at me. I gave him the finger.

"Ms. Granger." The teacher yelled at me.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Don't you have that tone with me, young lady. For that and your gesture you'll get detention." the teacher said.

"God damit." I muttered under my breath

"Okay class now that that is over with I will be giving you all partners." Ms. Johnson as I later on found out was her name.

'Oh now this should be interesting.'

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, Mr. weasley and Ms. Brown, Mr. Zambini and Ms. Padman, etc." I realized that my name had not been said.

"Ms. Granger and Mr..."

'God no.'

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." she finished

'Aww bullocks kill me.' I then walked over to the vacant space next to Draco. He of course looked very pleased. I once again glared at him and sat down. He watched me as I did this.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." I said turning to him.

"I'll have a picture of you soon enough don't worry." he said looking me up and down.

"You pervert, it's never going to happen." I said to him.

"Oh but it will." he said

"Ugh shut up and watch as I do this." I said gesturing to the pot of water. I turned the stove on.

"Could you pass the butter" I asked

"Sure." when he passed me the butter made sure that his hand brushed mine.

I just ignored it. I added the butter to the pot of water and let it boil. I looked around the room to see what everyone else was doing. The Potter guy was busy flirting with The Weasley girl. The Ron guy was busy snogging the Brown girl. The Zambini guy had wondering hands ukk.

Rub Rub Rub

I felt my eye twitch. 'Oh my god he really doesn't get it.' I turned around and smiled at him. He was smirking at me. I swung my hand to slap him.

He ducked. I then felt a grip on my hand. 'Not again.' I looked to the left of me and saw Draco. He glared at me.

"WHAT!"

"The water's boiling over."

"SHIT."

"Ms. Granger."

" That was my fault Mrs. Johnson." Draco said

"Well then Mr. Malafoy you will be having detention. As usual." she said

He then resumed watching me. I felt my face heat up. 'Damn.' I then quickly added the pasta to the pot. I put the fire on medium.

I turned to try to have a civilized conversation.

"So Uhhh how long have you gone to this school?"

"Since I was little. It starts at Preschool and ends at the 12th year."

"Oh."

"So why are you here?"

"Oh my parents were transferred."

"What do they do?"

"They sell real-estate."

"So how often do you see them?"

"It depends. Like right now they'll be gone for about five months. They have a deal this month they won't be back until January. "

"Oh what a shame." he said looking at me.

"Yeah."

"So thanks for taking the blame."

"Your welcome."

I looked over at the pasta and saw that it was just starting to bubble. I quickly turned the stove off.

"Could you pass me the strainer, Please" I asked

"Here." he said once he had it.

"Thanks could you hold it wh-."

He looked at me and then took the pot out of my hands and tipped it into the strainer.

"There that's over with now."

"You knew how to cook and you just sat there watching me?"

"Yeah. I found it more amusing to watch." he said with a cocky grin

"You lazy git."

" Yeah I know but girls do everything for me."

"Well I'm not every girl."

Ring

With that said, I picked up my red book bag, and walked out of the room. I was whisked out of the room by the other students. I made my way to my locker which was next to The Weasley girl. On the other side of me the right side of me I did not know who's locker it was.

My question was soon answered. He came striding down the hallway. His friends on the side of him. I'm guessing the whole female population of the school giggling behind them. I just rolled my eyes.

'Wow I just have really good luck today. First I'm his partner in home ecs. Then I get detention. Now His locker is probably next to mine. Oh Joy.'

He walked right next to me. Then leaned against my locker. I glared at him once again.

"Your blocking my locker. Move."

"Why?"

"I need to get my books for the next class."

" I'll get them for you."

"I'd rather get my own bo-"

Before I could finish the sentence he had already grabbed them. 'Dam him.'

"I don't need your help. Ya know."

"Yeah I can tell." he said looking at my arms. I had worked out and toned my body over the summer.

"Could I have my books back now, please."

"Only for a kiss."

"In your dreams."

"I've already had one."

My eye started to twitch. He grinned.

"No sorry make that two."

"I don't want to know."

"Oh but I think you do."

"You lecher."

We were having this dispute on the way to our next class. The next class was science. We walked on arguing. 'I'm really getting tired of this.'

"All you have to do is kiss me. Then I'll give you your books."

'Well I do wonder what it would be like. But I'd only want to kiss him on my own terms. So I'll make him wait.'

"No that's okay I don't want to get contaminated. I don't know who's face you've been sucking."

He looked disappointed when I said that. I then continued to walk on. He was trailing behind me. I still heard the giggling of his fan club. I turned to him.

"Which way is it to science?"

"To your right," he said.

"Oh thanks."

"No problem." he smiled at me.

I looked ahead and saw that we were standing in front of the door. I took a deep breath and walked in. I saw that the room was half filled. The room got quiet once I walked in. I once again saw girls looking at my attire.

They made it obvious that they were talking. The looks they gave. The whispers I heard. Also the laughter. I ignored it.

I sat down by a table on the back of the room. I was followed by Draco, of course. I looked at him.

"What you didn't expect me to leave you alone with an unoccupied seat, did you?"

"Why not?"

"Number one you'll eventually be mine. Number two the way the guys are looking at you."

"Why would you care?"

"Do you even have to ask that, Hermione?"

" No I guess I don't. Also I'm not anyone's property." I decided to ignore the fact that he had said my name.

" I know," he said looking at me intensely.

I could feel my face getting warmer. So I looked away. 'Emotions.' I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. Good he's hot and he knows it.

"So when does this class start?"

"Right about now." he said

As soon as those words left his mouth a teacher came in. The teacher was short and round. She was in her forties. She had short brown hair. She wore a black dress.

That had buttons all the way down. The dress went to her ankles. She looked nice enough. She had a smile as she looked around the room. Her gaze stopped on me.

"Ahh you must be the new student, Hermione Granger, am I correct?"

"Yes Mrs.?"

"Ms. Reeve."

"Ms. Reeve."

"Well I won't need to assign you a partner seeing as Draco has already done that." she said

After that class began.

"Okay class you will be doing Chemistry." She put the directions on the bored and we began working.

"So I was wondering my mates and I like to go clubbing after all our work is done. I was wondering if you'd like to come?" he asked. He seemed different when he asked this question. More I'm not sure shy, cautious, I'm not sure.

'I could go for fun after school. I've done this material before. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll go for it.'

"Sure." I said after a moment.

"Really?"

"No I'm just messing with you."

He looked hurt.

"Of course I mean it god. Don't take it too personal."

"Oh I knew that." he said.

"Sure you did. That's why you looked so crestfallen."

"Let's get this over with. The people that finish first usually get let out early."

"Okay."

After that we worked in silence. I watched him as he worked. His hair was not gelled back like all of the other guys. His hair was a little messy from being in the helmut. He looked very hot once again.

His jacket was off and I could see the muscle he had in his arms. He wasn't disgustingly muscular though. His eyes narrowed in concentration. I smiled a little as I saw how caught up in this he was. 'Maybe I will let him kiss me.'

'God how corny does that sound.' I shook my head to clear my thoughts. He looked up at me quizzical. I blushed and looked away. He smirked again.

"You know I could just kiss you here if I wanted to," he gently turned my face towards him. I tried to pull my face away, but he then put his hands on the side of my face. I sat there frozen. He had his gaze locked with mine. My breath caught in my throat.

He started to lean forward. I came back in to reality and swung my hand back. He did not notice as he was too preoccupied looking at my lips. 'Even though I want this I don't want it to be in-front of people.' His hands dropped from my face as soon as my hand touched him.

It was not a hard slap. Due to the fact that I did not want to draw attention to myself. His hand went to his face. He glared at me again. I just looked at him.

"I said I didn't want to be kissed by you." He smirked. I felt my face heat up. I looked away. The students in the room were looking at me.

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Is something wrong Ms. Granger?"

"Umm no Ms."I replied

"Good." she said.

I then resumed my work. I felt his glare directed at me. I ignored it. I saw that he was getting irritated by my ignorance of him. I then continued my work. The bell rang and class was over.

I exited the room and went to my locker. I then realized that my books were still in the class room.

"Shit." I said as I hit my locker.

"Looking for theses?" Draco said walking up to me. My books under his arm.

"Uhh yeah thanks." I said walking up to him and taking my books. I then decided to repay him for grabbing my books. I rose on the balls of my feet and kissed him on the cheek, where I had slapped him. His skin felt soft surprisingly.

I stepped away from him and then grabbed my books for the next class, Calculus. He of course walked along side me. I figured out there was no way of stopping him.

"So I'm guessing you also have Calculus." I said looking at him

"Yeah." he said

"Okay then lets go." I looked at my watch.

"Crap were going to be late if we don't run to class." i said looking at my watch.

"Then lets go." he said taking my hand and then he started to run. We ran to class turning left and right when it was necessary. We stopped outside the door panting. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. I looked at him. His face was red from having run up the stairs.

I saw him look at me. He smirked when he saw the position I was in. I was leaning against the wall looking at him. My chest was rising and falling with every breath I took. I just shook my head and then stood upright.

"You know I don't think you could look bad in a paper bag." he said looking me up and down.

"Ugh, come on we need to get in class before the bell rings." I said as I smoothed my pants down. I then opened the door. the room was buzzing with noise. i was relieved to find that the teacher was not yet in the room. 'Thank god.'

I sunk in an empty seat that was next to the Weasley girl. Draco sat down in the one next to me on the right. I just rolled my eyes. I then looked over at the Weasley girl. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Virginia Weasley. Your new here right?"

"Yeah I just moved her. I'm Hermione."

"Cool nice to meet ya."

"Like wise."

"I'm sorry about my brother he can be an asshole at time, but once you get to know him he's nice." she said.

"OKay." I said looking at her

"If your finished with your conversation, Hermione, class has begun." he said looking at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. I then turned my attention to class. The class was not hard. I took notes. For the next 45 minutes class consisted of taking notes, doing equations, and what not. The bell finally rang signaling brunch.

"Finally." I said getting up. was about to leave the room when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey Hermione come eat with me and my mates for lunch." Ginny said.

"Actually I'm probably eating with someone at lunch already. Sorry."

"What's her name?"

"Well actually the she is a he. Draco." I said

"Actually my brother is mates with him." Virginia said with a smile.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Are you coming Hermione?" Draco said looking at me. He was leaning against the door frame. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes shined with mistife. I smiled at him. I walked over to him.

"Sure." I said.

"Wait for me." Ginny said walking out the door behind us.

We walked out of the room and into the cafeteria. I was not surprised by how many students there were. I saw guys looking me up and down. They were whistling.

"Hey wanna ride." the guy said. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Fuck off." Draco said.

"Sorry Dude didn't know she was with you." he said.

I fell behind them and looked at the other occupants in the room. I felt someone grab my behind. I turned around and saw the guy from earlier on this morning. He was smiling at me. I looked at him.

"I knew it was you. I could tell by your figure." he said looking me up and down.

"Then you know by my face that I'm going to hurt you." I said.

"What did you do Zabini?" Draco said looking at him then at me to see that my face was flushed.

"I just had to feel her ass." he said looking at him.

"Well don't do it again." he said .

"I already have." he said with a grin.

"What!" he yelled

"Are you okay Hermione." Ginny said to me.

"Yeah."

"He must really like you."

"Why?"

"Well he's never done that for a girl."

"Really." 'Well then.'

"You ready?" Draco said turning to me.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

After that I had lunch with his friends. Ron turned out to be okay. Harry the guy who had the green motor cycle was Ginny' boyfriend. He was nice. Blaise was not only a huge leper but also a ladies man.

Draco sat next to me and Ginny was on the other side of me. School after that was regular. We had classes and then Draco and I had to go to detention. We walked in silence until we reached the door. We paused and then stepped in.

"Welcome Mr. Malafoy so glad you could join us again. Ahh I see we have a new member." The teacher said.

I looked at him. He smiled. I then looked around the room. There were mostly punks, drugies, and skater-boys in detention. I sat down and started to work on my homework. Draco sat down next to me and started to do his homework also. We worked in silence. He would point to something if he did not get it. I would help him when needed. Detention was an hour. That gave us enough time to finish our homework.

"Detention is over." the teacher said as he left the room.

"Well lets go." Draco said standing up.

"Okay." I said standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Do you need to go to your house and grab a change of clothes?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah I do." I said looking at him as we walked out the doors of the school. We then walked over to our bikes.

"I'll follow you home so I know where to come and get you." he said

"Okay." I said then I put my book bag.

Afterwards I put my helmut on. I looked over at Draco and saw that he had his helmut on. I put the keys in the ignition and revved the engine. He did the same. We both stepped on the clutch (An: I think that's what it's called) and we were off.

It took us about five minutes to get to my house. My house is a tutor home. It's two stories and had bricks. I parked my motor cycle in the drive way. I then turned it off.

I looked over at him. I smiled at his tousled hair. He got off of his bike and smoothed his pants over. He looked at me. I smiled, I seem to be doing that a lot today.

"So where do you live?" I asked him.

"Actually I live about three houses down." he said.

"Really which way?"

"To the right." he said looking at me.

"Wait do you live in that white house?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"So any way what time did you say?"

"I'd say about 6:30."

"Okay so I'll change and then I'll come over." I turned and kissed him on the cheek then went inside.

As soon as I was inside I went upstairs and changed. I selected an olive green dress. It was a halter dress that went to my thigh. I selected a pair of one inch heels. I also selected a pair of green dangle earrings and a chocker necklace.

I laid this out on my olive green bed spread and then got in the shower. I stepped out fifteen minutes later. I grabbed a pair of black underwear and a strapless bra. I put this on I then put my dress on.

After that I did my hair, I decided to leave my hair down, and then I ran a brush through it. I then put on red eye-shadow and lipstick. I glanced at the time and saw that it was 6:20 p.m. 'so I have ten minutes to kill hmm.'

I decided on reading a book. The book that I selected was _Twilight book six of the Mediator series. _I read for a bit and stopped when the door bell rang. I quickly grabbed a bag with make up and walked down the stairs.

"One sec." I said as I went into the kitchen.I washed my hands and then went to answer the door.

AN:Thats all I hope you enjoyed give me feed back too fast slow whatever i'm open for sugestions aswell.Also fourthiv dan I have your sn again I accidently deleted it


	2. Chapter 2

AN: K SO Since my laptop had a little problem, uploading a new fic, you all have to go to to read it. It's a Pretear one. If you don't know what that is please read it anyway. I'd really appreciate the feed back. My fic is alternative Universe. It is pg-13. romance/alternative universe. here is the summary:

It was a rainy day. she made a friend. But also lost something dear. Now her cousin has to help her pick up the peices. Can his friend help her along the way?

my username is lovegoddess567 thanks to all who read it. this will eventually be uploaded on 


End file.
